User talk:A Wikia Modifier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Fish of Jettison Jetty page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Coral Lobby I'm not adept at the new tables, so I added the "The Fish of Coral Lobby" until one can be made. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fish_of_Coral_Lobby I'm also not sure how to get the last part out of the scroll menu, as I never added that before in the Source. --Jeydo I added the "The Fish of Coral Lobby" page earlier but haven't added all the fish, yet. What do you mean by getting the last part out of the scroll menu? A Wikia Modifier (talk) 20:45, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Cool thanks! Well, I hope 60 days is the highest one.. congrats on being the first. Your name is Doug too right? Are you the one that posted earlier about the 30 day achievement in the FW facebook group, or are you at least in it? Jeydo (talk) 23:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) How do you generate a search term for this resource? I need you to add your thoughts over here too please! Might help you with your 60 day badge too if we can create certain pages for specific resources and have a list for them too. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Resources Jeydo (talk) 05:00, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Searchable Items Hey, do resources have to have a page associated with them in order to appear in the search bar? Jeydo (talk) 13:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Or is there a way to do it? Not sure at the moment. Will need to test it out. A Wikia Modifier (talk) 19:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Also, what do you think of the new fish tables of "What to Catch" versus the old ones which I enjoy like here: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Subaqueous I think we should change them all back IMO Jeydo I agree but need time to figure out how to chance it back. A Wikia Modifier (talk) 19:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Navigation I know I haven't been around... But as an FYI, I left a message on Jeydo's page saying I updated the navigation bar as it was way outdated. Hopefully this helps. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, you can make them or feel free to reach out. DrewR (talk) 04:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Adding categories Hey, please make sure when adding them to do it within the page - or we have to find out how it won't effect these "The Fish of" pages you made. When you click Add Catgegory to the fish it unbalances those pages with the fish of the island versus adding it within the Edit page itself. Jeydo (talk) 21:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Fixin Tiny page Thanks for that! Was up all night working and decided we needed a Wahwahport update - yet my car got stalled at campus around midnight & I had to get a ride home. :) Obviously you saw the page I updated it with heh. Jeydo (talk)